Uh Oh!
Uh Oh! was a children's game show that lasted from 1997-2003 on YTV for kids. This show was hosted by Wink Yahoo. The show had kids answer questions and partake in wacky challenges. History Uh Oh! was based on a game show parody sketch on another YTV show, It's Alive! during its second season, where contestants were chained up and answered questions. If a contestant answered incorrectly, a man known as "The Punisher" would pour slime on him/her from the rafters. In the third season of It's Alive!, realizing that the game show parody could actually work as a real game show, Uh Oh! debuted as part of the slate of game shows during the show's segment. The game was much shorter than its spin-off, with the game consisting of one round of two spins each. Quickly becoming the most popular game show in the segment, the game was played more frequently than its other games. Shortly after It's Alive! ended in 1997, Uh Oh! later became a show of its own that same year, playing with exactly the same rules as when it was on It's Alive!, except that there were now two rounds, with an additional round between the two rounds called Slime Tour, which was based on the obstacle course segment from It's Alive! involving different contestants who were competing against with each other in their own competition. (See Round 2 section below) Assistants *Slashin' Sam (Samantha Cook) and Jumpin' Joe (Joseph Pierre), later replaced by Tearin' Aaron (Aaron Alexander) during the first season; they were the referees of Mayhem Games. *Quizmaster Patricia (Patricia Ribeiro) - she was the quizmaster for the Speed Round and helped players at The Dump. *Slime Master Shaun Majumder (replaced by Slime Master Ryan Belleville in season 5 and 6) hosted the Slime Tour *Christian Hagen, Erin Strimaitis, Akua Otupiri, and Dawn Cox assisted the Slime Master in introducing and refereeing the players at various Slime Tour stations. Cox replaced Otupiri for the show's sixth and final season. *The Punisher (Mike Beaver/Sean "Bubba" Loucks) - a man dressed up in black who tortured the kids and dumped slime all over the player's heads who got Uh Oh! Gameplay There were three teams, Red, Blue, and Green with two kids on each team competing in three rounds of competition. Two of the rounds had the players spin a wheel to determine their fate and decide what games to play. The goal of the game was to have more points than the other two teams to take home the grand prize. Audience members would also pick sides and wear clothes of the colour they supported. Each team member would either spin the wheel for half of the game or participate in whichever activity the wheel landed on. The team members would participate in games which would nearly always involve goo and would be silly. If won, games would provide points for the respective team. In the Uh Oh! sketch on It's Alive!, Blue took their turn first, then Red, and then Green. When Uh Oh! later became a show of its own, Blue went first, then Green, and then Red. Games Here are the games the players had to face: *'Uh Oh!' – This eponymous spot required Wink to ask the spinner a multiple-choice question with four possibilities, while the Punisher put their partner in a glass booth. If the spinner answered correctly, the team earned 50 points; otherwise, their partner had "goo" poured on him/her. Wink would give a main fact why the spinner answered incorrectly and the Punisher would utter a punchline relating to the question as he poured the slime on his victim. An episode in 2000 featured six consecutive Uh Oh!'s spun, all in the first round. **'Uh Oh! Deluxe – Introduced in the show's second season, the deluxe version of Uh Oh! was worth 75 points, and generally contained a more difficult question. The penalty was also doubled to two buckets of slime. In Seasons 2 and 3, the second bucket of goo, which was often made of metal, usually contained a more oily (shiny) type goo and often had sparkles mixed in it. The spot was changed slightly in the show's fourth season, in which Wink would make the spinner taste or sniff something and make them guess what ingredients it contained. This was based off a sketch that was used on It's Alive! called Non-Sense!. (the spinner would still be given multiple choice answers, which were only shown to home audience). The second bucket mixture in the fourth season was also changed, to become a more thick mixture inside the bucket. Uh Oh! Deluxe revised its original question format in the show's fifth season and the second bucket of goo was mostly the same type as the first. Unchanged was the Punisher's habit of throwing in punchlines befitting the question. *'Mayhem' – This spot required Sam or Aaron to instruct the spinner's partner to complete a physical, often messy, activity within a 20-second time limit. Activities included searching for items in pools of goo, using various methods to target shoot with various types of projectiles, and grabbing items while using their teeth. Mayhem games were worth up to 50 points for the team. However, these were sometimes awarded incrementally, such as 10 points for each item found; most of the games only awarded points after a complete success. There was one Mayhem game that appeared on every episode, but was not always played called What's That?!, which offered 10 points for each of the correct five items that fit in a certain category. *'Speed Round' – This spot was a lightning round and required Patricia to ask the spinner up to 10 questions within a 20-second time limit. Each correct answer was worth five points for a potential maximum of 50 points. Some questions had no wrong answer such as "Do you like something?" and consecutive questions usually continued on a theme from the previous one. At the end, Wink would explain the outcome provided by the off-screen judges. *'The Dump' – This spot required the spinner to drop his/her ball through a pipe into a gameboard which had Plinko-style pegs, manually operated flippers, other obstacles, and several receptacles for the ball to land in. The receptacles were marked with a game result including winning or losing certain numbers of points for his/her own team, winning (or in Season 1, losing) points for other teams, or stealing points from other teams. The maximum winnings for the spot was worth 50 points. *'… & Spin' – Win & Spin awarded 20 points to the team. Lose & Spin took away 20 points from the team. Trade & Spin forced the team to trade scores with the spinner's choice of the other two teams, mostly if the spinner was not in the lead. Each space resulted in a second spin for the team; landing on one of these spaces during a second spin would result in the scoring effect, but not a third spin. *'Pick It!' – This spot replaced Uh Oh! Deluxe during the show's fifth season, and required the spinner to decide whether to play Uh Oh!, Mayhem, Speed Round, The Dump, or Uh Oh! Deluxe. If the spinner failed to make a choice within five seconds, they would miss their turn. *'Fruit Gushers' – This spot replaced Pick It! during the final season, and required the spinner's partner to bob for oversized Fruit Gushers floating within a giant Fruit Gusher within a 20-second time limit. Each Gusher was one of the team colours and had a point value on it; that team won the points that were indicated (ranging from 5 to 75). Round 1 During Round 1, one player from each team were designated to spin a 12-space segmented wheel which featured a variety of possible activities or results that could occur. Their partner, who was located at the other end of the studio and equipped with goggles, was designated to perform the activity that the wheel landed on. Each team took turns spinning the wheel, with two cycles through the three teams. In the first round, the wheel itself spun, and had pegs around the circumference. The chosen spot was denoted by a spring-loaded pointer that "clicked" past the pegs. Distribution of the spaces on the wheel changed throughout the show, but the first round spaces remained constant. In Season 1, spaces on the Round 1 wheel included two Uh Oh! spaces, three Mayhem spaces, two Speed Round spaces, two The Dump spaces, two Win and Spin spaces, and one Trade and Spin space. In Season 2, the Round 1 wheel was changed slightly with spaces including three Uh Oh! spaces, three Mayhem spaces, two Speed Round spaces, one The Dump space, two Win and Spin spaces, and one Trade and Spin space, and remained that way for the rest of the series. At the end of the round, Mr. Voiceman would announce the grand prize on the show's next episode. Round 2: Slime Tour/Field Games The second round featured the Slime Tour, which featured some footage shot at another location elsewhere across Canada. In its first season, the Slime Tour was played mainly in Yukon. Three contestants, dressed in Yellow, Orange, and Purple, competed in a themed obstacle course race. As mentioned, the Slime Tour was played the same way as the obstacle course segment on It's Alive!. After the contestants were introduced, the three teams within the studio had to select which colour contestant they thought would win the race. If they were right, they earned 35 points; otherwise, no points were awarded if they pick the runners up. The obstacle course was generally made up of three different activities separated by a distance that would have to be run. Some of the activities required a physical skill; others simply required speed at completing a task. There was usually at least one task in each course that would get the contestant messy, and usually a task that required carrying or wearing something throughout the rest of the race. The winner of the race won a prize for himself/herself with a different prize going to the runners up. During Season 4, the Slime Tour was sponsored by Sunny Delight with the sponsor located on the back of each of the contestants' shirts. During the show's run, the Slime Tour visited the following cities across Canada: When the Slime Tour changed its name to Field Games during the final season, all of them were played in Toronto instead. Round 3 The third and final round was played essentially the same as the first round, with the players switching roles with their partners. The wheel itself was replaced with an entirely different design. The wheel in the third round was stationary, and the indicator spun. The indicator was designed like a three-blade propeller; each blade was the colour of one of the teams, and framed the space on the wheel it landed on. A team landed on the space marked by the indicator of their colour. Spaces on the wheel were occasionally changed between seasons. Fixed spaces in Season 1 included three Uh Oh! spaces, three Mayhem spaces, two Speed Round spaces, one The Dump space, one Win and Spin space, one Lose and Spin space, and one Trade and Spin space. In Season 2, one of the Uh Oh! spaces was replaced with the Uh Oh! Deluxe space. In Season 5, the Uh Oh! Deluxe space was replaced with the Pick It! space; and in Season 6, it was replaced with the Fruit Gushers space. During Season 1, Wink interviewed both partners before starting the game action. It would often involve the previous round's action, and opinions for revenge on partners. The game ended when the team with the most points won the grand prize. If the game ended in a tie, a jump-in question was read. Whoever buzzed-in first with the correct answer won. Otherwise, their opponent would automatically win the grand prize. In a three-way tie, the two remaining teams would have a shot at the question. During early Season 6, an alternate tiebreaker was used in which the partners of the spinners involved in the tie bobbed for one Fruit Gusher each simultaneously at the Fruit Gushers station, this time with no time limit, and the one who got the higher point value (colours didn't count here) won the points and the game. Towards the end of the season, the original tiebreaker was reinstated. Additional Page Uh Oh!/Catchphrases Music Camille & Richard Rodwell Theme Lyrics Take you on a ride, to a place that's live Where the music is pumpin' to make you vibe, where there's always something new around the corner! Gonna play a little, "Uh Oh!" Make you jump to the beat because it's time for a treat with the questions and answers, so try to compete, when you're time's up and through, say, what ya gonna do? Let me hear you scream, "Uh Oh!" (UH OH!) Spin the wheel, Speed Round, Mayhem, Uh Oh! (UH OH!) Gotta spin that wheel, say, what's it gonna be? (UH OH, UH OH! UH OH, UH OH!) Links Uh Oh! The Gameshow Fansite Uh Oh! The Gameshow Blog YouTube Videos [http://www.youtube.com/user/TheMajora27/videos?flow=grid&view=1 Uh Oh! Playlists] [http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZb1SVCX0ajrzXezHZRcSzjHp_-g2gnZ_ Uh Oh! Playlist from YTV] UhOhGameShowCA Intro Theme Song (clean) Uh-Oh Gameshow with Dolphin Sr. Public School Final Season Premiere Category:Childrens Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Stunts & Dares Category:YTV Shows Category:Long-Running Category:1997 premieres Category:2003 endings Category:Canadian-English Speaking Game Shows